Lagrimas de Oro
by casiepl
Summary: Esta historia relata lo que Bella hizo en los 4 meses. Lo que hizo despues, el regreso de los Cullen y con ellos los Denali. En uno de los meses ella dejo de ser tímida en ser algo rebelde, en ser una Vulturi, en ser humana a Hechicera.
1. Prefacio

Prefacio:  
-¿Nos ayudaras?-pregunto Carlisle  
Estoy rodeada por los Cullen y Denali, en la sala de su mansión.  
-Es un objeto muy valioso- soy un objeto muy valioso (me corregí mentalmente).  
-Por favor Bella- suplico Alice en un puchero. Para nadie se puede resistir a ese puchero...excepto yo.  
-No-dije fría mente. Están locos si quieren "Lagrimas de oro". Que para mi es muy importante.

Las lágrimas de oro son como agua, pero te da la inmortalidad. Ya que se piensan, "los vampiros ya son inmortales" pero esto te da la "inmortalidad completa". A los vampiros si los queman se mueren, pero si bebes esto te vuelves invisible. NADA te puede matar.

Soy Isabella Marie Vulturi y estoy rodeada en la mansión de mi ex-novio Edward Cullen.


	2. Descubrimiento

_**Nota: Esto empieza cuando Edward dejo a Bella en Luna Nueva. Y lo que hace Bella en los 4 meses pero a mi historia, nuevos personajes, y cambiada. **_

Octubre

Ya son un mes desde que se fue, en _el_ se llevo mi alma y mi corazón. Aunque para _el _siempre será suya. Ahora aquí estoy, la verdad lo estoy esperando y también a Victoria. Espero la muerte.

Charlie me convenció de ir a Nueva York a ver a un viejo amigo y a su hijo. No me interesa pero que puedo hacer, mientras que el este feliz y no sufra por mi acepte.

Fui como en todos los días al instituto, recordándome que _el _existe.

Ahí están mis amigos, aunque la verdad la única es Angela.  
-Hola- salude, sin ningún ánimo.  
-Hola,Bella-saludo Angela. Lo ven, es la única amiga-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto.  
-Bien-mentí. Ella enseguida se dio cuenta. ¿Ya dije que es mi única amiga? Ella suspiro. Fuimos al salón de Lengua.  
-Y…¿Qué vas a hacer en estas minis vacaciones?-pregunto  
-Voy con Charlie a Nueva York a ver a unos viejos amigos de el-dije sin emoción.  
-Que padre, yo no voy a hacer nada-dijo triste en un suspiro.  
-Mmm…-la verdad no sabia que decir cuando una mente se me cruzo por la mente-¿Quieres ir con migo a Nueva York?-pregunte. No creo que a Charlie le importe, de seguro pensara que es mejor que me distraiga con una amiga que estar encerada en un cuarto.  
Sus ojos brillaron-Me encantaría-dijo en una sonrisa que le llego a los ojos.  
-Ok-dije. En ese momento llego el profesor.

La hora de ir a Nueva York es hoy. Los padres de Angela le dieron permiso para ir conmigo, al parecer piensan que soy "tranquila" No. Estoy DEPRIMIDA.

Ahora estamos en Port Angeles para esperar nuestros vuelos.

-Bella, puedo decirte algo-dijo MUY seria. Asentí. Nos alejamos de Charlie para hablar en privado.- Tengo que decirte que eres Bella.  
-Seque soy, una humana-dije tratando de hacerlo en broma pero me salió con ironía.  
-Eres lo que soy-la mire como si tuviera 3 cabezas.-Bella…-suspiro-yo soy una hechicera. Somos hechiceras.- antes que pudiera decir algo ella dijo-Si existen. Al igual que los vampiros-me quede en shock.  
-Los vampiros no existen-dije.  
-Así, tu y yo sabemos a _quien_ me refiero-esta hablando de los Cullen.  
-Cullen-dije en un susurro.  
-Así es.  
-¿Y porque me lo dices ahora?¿Como supiste que eran vampiros?-pregunte.  
-Porque Nueva York es la ciudad de los brujos-iba a continuar pero la interrumpí  
-¿Brujos? ¿No será hechiceros?-pregunte  
-No. No existen los hechiceros. Se le dicen brujos-dijo- Supe que los Cullen son vampiros cuando supe que soy hechicera. Cuando viajemos a Nueva York sentirás mucha energía en ti. Porque estaremos rodeados de nuestra especie.  
Lo único que pude decir fue un "Ok".

Ahí voy. A Nueva York a conocer a "mi especie".

…


	3. Dave Sturtler

Octubre

Llegamos a N.Y muy pronto para mi, pero yo estoy muy nerviosa. Como me sentiría cuando este rodeada de mi especie?. Se que me dijo Angela que mucha energía, pero estoy segura que algo más.

Me dijo que hay una escuela de brujos y hechiceras. Y para ir a ese colegio te transporta **(N/A: No se si vieron Grachi. Pero así como ella entra al consejo de brujas, así entra Bella y Angela a la escuela). **Me dijo que entrare a esa escuela cuando terminemos a estas vacaciones.

El taxi nos dirigió al centro de N.Y, Charlie dijo que ahí debe estar su amigo. Un tal Peter Sturtler y con su hijo Dave Sturtler **(N/A: Son los personajes de la película "El aprendiz de brujo" Así podrán saber como es).** Llegamos, yo espera una casa pero no. Es un departamento. Fuimos al "284B#" y toco Charlie.

Atendió un joven de nuestra edad. Unos 17 o 18 años. –Hola-saludo- que necesitan?-pregunto mirando a Charlie, a mi y finalmente a Angela.  
-Venimos a ver a un viejo amigo. Se llama Peter Sturtler-dijo Charlie. El muchacho al escuchar el nombre se puso nervioso.  
-Emmm…el es mi padre-dijo rascando la cabeza.  
-Oh!-exclamo Charlie-Tu debes ser Dave-dijo. Asintió.  
-Si.-dijo- Emmm…como decirles esto-dijo susurrando-Mi papa esta-hizo una pausa-Muerto-dijo en un susurro que se lo llevo el viento.  
-Lo lamento-dije. Ya que Charlie no podía hablar.  
-Pasen-animo Dave.  
-Gracias-dijo Angela. Que se quedo mirando a Deva muy intensamente. Ya que entramos un olor, extremadamente fuerte me llego. Sentí una adrenalina en mí. Y solo hay una razón. Brujo. El es brujo, por eso Angela se lo quedo viendo. Al igual que Dave.  
-Emmm…puedo ir al baño?-pregunto Charlie de repente.  
-Claro, al fondo a la derecha-dijo señalando un pasillo pequeño. Charlie se fue, dejándome con Angela y Dave.  
-Hola, me llamo Bella Swan-dije dándole la mano.  
-Hola, Dave. Como ya saben-dijo, regresándome la mano.  
-Y ella es mi amiga Angela Weber –dije  
-Ustedes son hechiceras-dijo. No fue una pregunta  
-Y tu un brujo-Vaya! Lo estoy tomando muy tranquilo y Angela no a dicho nada.  
-Si-dijo simplemente  
-Vinimos solo de visita para ver a tu padre. Solo en son de Paz-dijo al fin Angela.  
-Tranquilas no las considero un peligro-dijo en una sonrisa  
-Gracias. Igual –dije  
-Bueno, que mal que vinieron desde…-dejo la palabra descompleta.  
-Forks, Washington-complete.  
-Forks, Washington hasta Nueva York-dijo  
-Yo creo que podemos divertirnos-dijo Angela en una sonrisa picara.  
-Igual yo creo lo mismo-dijimos Deva y yo al mismo tiempo. Que causo carcajadas en lugar. Era la primera vez que sentía felicidad y alegría.  
-Bueno que quieren hacer en este enorme Cuidad?-pregunto Dave  
-Pues…Bella no sabia que era hechicera. Que tal si la entrenamos antes de entra a la escuela de Brujos e Hechiceras-dijo Angela en una sonrisa.  
-Me parece perfecto-dijo Dave.

Charlie se quedo dormido en el baño con lágrimas en los ojos. Nosotros teníamos que llevarlo a un cuarto. Pero a Dave se le ocurrió una idea.  
-Te enseñare un conjuro para poder mover objetos. Que es MUY IMPORTANTE en tu primer día de clases-dijo muy alterado.  
-Dave tiene razón. Al primer día de clases te molestan, y siempre usan el viejo truco de mover cosas. De seguro te van a mover libretas. Es lo mas seguro-apoyo Angela.  
-Ok enséñame- dije animada, por primera vez.

…


	4. Entrenamiento y recuerdos

Octubre

El entrenamiento fue brutal, mas para Charlie. Que de TANTAS veces caerse le dolió la cabeza. Yo me disculpaba cada vez que se me caía Charlie pero Dave y Angela se les parecía muy divertido.  
Dave nos ofreció hospedaje en su departamento. La cual acepte, ya que Charlie aun no despierta y ya es de noche. Estoy ahora con Angela y Dave en la sala.  
-Y dime Bella. Hace cuanto que sabes que eres hechicera-dijo tomando un vaso de soda.  
-Hoy-dije simplemente.  
El escupió su refresco-¡¿Hoy?!-pregunto incrédulo y sorprendido.  
-Si. ¿Porque?-pregunte  
-Bueno, pensé que tenias mas tiempo. La verdad lo hiciste muy bien-dijo  
-Yo no creo, pienso que Charlie despertara con un chichón en la cabeza-dije. Angela y Dave rieron por mi comentario, al final me los uní.  
-Y tu Angela?-pregunto Dave  
-Hace un año-dijo en una sonrisa.  
Mi mente hizo cálculos-Así que hace un año supiste que los Cullen son vampiros. Un año después de su llegada-pregunte. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta.  
-Si-dijo Angela.  
-Y ¿como le hiciste con Edward?-ya casi no me duele decir su nombre.  
-Ah! El… psss, mantenía mi mente como un video-dijo Angela.  
-¿Cómo?-preguntamos Dave y yo al mismo tiempo.  
-Si. Hade cuenta que mi mente piensa lo que quiero, evitando mis pensamientos personal-dijo simplemente.  
-Ah!-dijimos Dave y yo.  
-Sabes el don de Edward?-pregunte  
-Si. También el de Alice y Jasper-dijo Angela.  
-¿Quiénes son los Cullen?-pregunto Dave  
El hueco que _el _me dejo empezó a hacer sombras en mi alma. Enterrando la felicidad que tuve hace unos segundos.  
-Perdón-dijo levantándose- No quise incomodarte-dijo abrazándome. Le regrese el abrazo un poco tarde, dándome cuenta de que lagrimas de mi mejilla trascurrían.  
-Descuida-dije-Ok…todo empezó en mi Cumpleaños-empecé a relatar. Le conté todo lo que paso y sentía en ese momento.  
-Es un…-iba a decir una maldición Dave. Cuando lo interrumpió Angela.  
-Dave!-lo regaño Angela.  
-Estoy bien, es solo que me recordaste-dije en un susurro.  
-Bueno, que tal si te enseñamos mas hechizos para ayudarte a reanimarte-eso si que me animo.

Me enseño hacer muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo hacer una bola de mi magia haciendo la peligrosa arma. Claro para protegerme. Y a transportarme a donde yo quiera, ese será muy útil y divertido.

.

.

.

Charlie despertó en la mañana con los ojos irritados. Desayunamos juntos. Cuando a Dave se le ocurrió una idea.  
-¿Qué les parece si les doy un recorrido por N.Y? les va a encantar Centrar Park –dijo entusiasmado.  
Charlie asintió y se fue a cambiar.  
-Y también quiero contarles como salve al mundo con mi amigo Balthazar.

Angela y yo sonreímos ante la idea. Tal vez Charlie se la pase mal pero Ang y yo no la pasamos excelente.

…


	5. El encuentro

Octubre

Fuimos por tiendas de ropa y una tienda de especial de antigüedades donde Dave nos conto que ahí conoció a Balthazar. Bueno en realidad a Angela y a mi, ya que Charlie no ponía indiciones de que esta con nosotros.

En el medio camino para ver Centrar Park, Charlie hablo:  
-Chicos mejor me voy, me siento mal-dijo  
-Esta bien papa-dije  
-Jefe Swan tenga-Dave le entrego una llave-son las llaves de mi departamento. Asintió y se fue.-Bueno así podre contarles la historia-dijo en una sonrisa  
-Vamos ya quiero llegar-animo Angela.

Llegamos lo primero que se escucho fue ruidos de rocas chocar.

Lo que vimos NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA pensé que lo veríamos.

Los Vulturis.

Están peleados, creo que con Neófitos.

-Hay que ayudarlos-dijeron Dave, Angela y yo.  
-Bella tu no, todavía no estas entrenada-me dijo Dave. Bufe.  
-Ok. Pero vallan rápido-les dije. Ellos salieron volaron a la velocidad vampírica que por cierto no conocía.

Se escuchaban ruidos de rocas más fuertes, cuando decidí ver que ocurría me arrepentí.

Los Vulturi y mis amigos están perdiendo, cuando me fije en alguien, esta a punto de ser mordido. Con todo lo que pude corrí a velocidad vampírica hacia el extraño vampiro y lo empuje. Dejándome en la posición que el iba a ser mordido. Alguien me mordió en el brazo, dando su ponzoña. Otros los neófitos los acompañaron y sentí que rodearon mi brazo con sus afilados dientes. Todo a mí alrededor se volvió borroso, pero podía ver a neófitos venir a mi dirección. Es todo es mi fin.

Cuando de repente no sentía nadie en mí. Alguien me salvo.

Cuando quise ver algo todo se volvió negro.

…


	6. Nueva Familia

Octubre

No se donde me encontraba, pero cuando lo vi, era espacioso, grande y era una cueva? La verdad no se. Solo se que esta cochino **(N/A: El lugar donde esta Bella es el lugar donde Dave entrena con Balthazar en la película)**

-Bella-escuche mi nombre. Al levantarme me encontré con los Vulturi y mis amigos.  
-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunte levantando mi mano y llevándomela hacia mi cabeza, me dolía. Cuando me di cuenta que esta vendada.-¿Qué le ocurrió a mi brazo?-pregunte a un mas confundida.  
-Muchacha-empezó a hablar alguien.  
-Bella-le corregí.  
-Bella, tu me has salvado-dijo alguien  
-Ah… pues valió la pena-dije con sinceridad.  
-Me llamo Aro Vulturi.  
-Hola-salude. Y hay fue cuando vi a Aro. Con sus hermanos Cayo y Marco. Y otros que de seguro son su guardia. Y con sus capas negras.  
-Que valentía tuviste al rescatarme, se que sin tu yo, ya estuviera muerto-dijo  
-Oh…-es lo único que pude decir.  
-Ellos son mis "hijos"-dijo señalando a dos mujeres, cuatro hombres- ella es Jane. Ella es Heidi. Y ellos son Felix, Garrett, Demetri y Alec.  
-Hola-salude tímidamente.- Ellos son mis amigos Angela Weber y Dave Sturtler.  
-Hola-saludaron  
-¿Qué paso con los neófitos?-pregunte  
-Descuida, ellos ya están muerto-dijo  
Eso me calmo.

Empezamos a platicar de cosas triviales. Y yo hablando con Felix, Garrett, Demetri , Alec, Jane y Heidi. y la verdad me cayeron muy bien. Me lleve excelente con ellos más con Garrett y Jane.  
-¿Qué horas son?-pregunte. Recordando a Charlie.  
-Son las 11:34pm-dijo Alec.  
-Mierda! Charlie-dije.  
-¿Qué pasa querida?-pregunto Aro.  
-Me tengo que ir, nos tenemos que ir-dije refiriéndome a Angela y Dave.  
-Cierto. –dijo Dave  
-Esperamos su visita en Italia, Voltera y tu más querida Bella-dijo Aro.  
Yo me despedí de ellos con un beso en la mejilla y me fui con mis amigos.

.

.

.

Noviembre

_**1 mes después…**_

Ya habían pasado 1 mes desde mi viaje con mi papa y Angela a N.Y  
Prometí hablarle a Dave cuando entre a la escuela de Brujos e Hechiceras. Y también prometí visitar a mi nueva familia. Los Vulturi. Ya se que piensan pero a mi si me cayeron bien.

Mi papa se recupero de lo de su amigo Peter el papa de Dave.

Y voy a ahora a ver mi amigo Jacob Black. Aunque ya casi no lo veo. Me dijo que tenía una sorpresa.

Estacione mi Chevery en frente de la casa roja.  
-Bella-salio Jake. Me abrazo  
-Hola Jacob-lo salude. Me bajo.-¿Y cual es la sorpresa?-pregunte.  
-Ven, sígueme-dijo arrastrándome a su patio trasero. Cuando llegamos había unos manteles de crema cubriendo algo.  
-¿Qué es esto?-dije señalando a las motos.  
-Estoy-dijo acercándose a ese objeto-Son…-dijo quitando los manteles.-… motocicletas-dijo emocionado.-Te enseñare a manejarlos-dijo al final.

La idea se me hizo estúpida, pero la verdad quería probar.

.

.

.

_**2 semanas después…**_

Siempre visitaba a Jake, y ahora mis lecciones terminaron. Ahora me encuentro en mi cuarto. Prendí mi computadora, y le mande un correo a Garrett. Ya se que piensan "a poco los vampiros tiene correo" pues el si.  
Empecé a escribir:

_Garrett tengo mucho que contarte. En primera te extraño y extraño a todos lo Vulturi. Mándame saludos de parte mía. _

_Jacob me enseño a conducir las motocicletas, y la verdad me encanto, me gustaría comprarme una y una también para el. Pero como siempre es difícil para mí. Claro soy una simple humana o eso aparento. _

_¿Cómo van las cosas por allá? ¿Cómo te va con Kate?_

Kate es la ex-novia de Garrett, la verdad no se porque terminaron, solo se que Garrett esta muy dolido.

_Espero visitarlos en Diciembre o Enero. _

_La escuela de Brujos e Hechiceros aun no empieza pero las del instituto si, y la verdad desde que se que existe esa escuela me muero de ganas de saber como es. Angela me cuenta como es pero yo se que no es lo mismo. Las Clases empezaran en 5 meses más. ¿Puedes creerlo? _

_Adiós, cuídate._

_Bella._

Después de escribirle fui abajo a hacerle la comida Charlie que esta trabajando.

…


	7. Correos Electrónicos

Diciembre

Ya pasaron 2 meses de mi viaje hacia N.Y

Garrett no me respondió. No se porque.  
Mi brazo esta mejor, ya no me duele pero si tengo las marcas en mi brazo izquierdo.

Subí a mi cuarto con suerte que me respondiera Garrett.

Prendí mi computadora y tenia un mensaje. Pero no era de Garrett si no de Dave. Lo Abrí:

_Bella, me e dado cuenta que algo extraño sentía de ti. Creo que tienes un escudo mental, ósea que nadie puede leer tu mente._

_Sera bueno que me visites para ver. _

_Cuídate. _

_Dave. _

Me sorprendí por el mensaje. Pero bueno le respondí:

_Dave, me encantaría visitarte. Y también creo que tienes algo de razón, porque recuerdas que te dije de los Cullen, bueno y que Angela en su mente ponía como "videos" es porque un Cullen tiene le poder de leer mentes. Y me entere que el no puede leerme la mía. _

_Creo que puedo ir en Enero._

_Cuídate._

_Bella._

Recibí un mensaje. Era de Garrett! Enseguida lo leí.

_Bella, suerte con lo de Jacob, y creo que tus problemas de las motos ya no serán en 3 meses más. Ah será mejor que no nos visites porque Aro tiene unos problemas y no te queremos en peligros._

_Toma tu tiempo en lo de la escuela de Brujos e Hechiceros. Suerte.  
Ah! Lo de Kate, me va muy mal. Dos clanes se quedaran con nosotros y entre ellos mi ex-novia._

_Deséame Suerte. _

_Cuídate._

_Garrett._

Pobre de Garrett-pensé. Le escribí:

_Siento que algo tramas pero lo dejare pasar. Salúdame a mi mejor amiga, Jane. Y a todos los demás.  
Ah! Suerte con Kate. _

_Cuídate._

_Bella._

Encontré tres mensajes nuevos, uno de Dave, de Renee y otro de Desconocido.

Abrí el de Dave:

_Genial, y trae a Angela para ver mejor lo ocurrido._

_Te espero en Enero._

_Cuídate._

_Dave._

Le escribí:

_Esta bien._

_Bella._

Abrí el de Ranee y como siempre me pregunto como estoy y yo le respondí que mejor.

Abrí por fin del desconocido:

_Tus ojos representan tu alma._

_Tus labios representa la felicidad._

_Tu sonrisa representa la alegría._

_La primera vez que te vi me enamore._

_Tu ser es todo para mí._

_No me conoces. Pero yo a ti si._

_La felicidad me la darías si estuviera en mí. _

_ATTE: Desconocido. _

Me encanto el poema pero de quien es?

…


	8. Felicidad y No Felicidad

Diciembre

La navidad con mi papa fue buena, aunque no me acuerdo de nada. Solo recuerdo el poema que aquel extraño me envió.

_**1 mes después…**_

Enero

Visitar a Dave me gusto, y con la compañía de Angela. En ese viaje pude expandir mi don. Ya que cuando los neófitos me mordieron me dejaron algo de ponzoña. Y así se puso desarrollar como un vampiro igual.

ESTOYMUY FELIZ!

.

.

.

_**2 meses después… (Marzo)**_

Cuando dije que estaba muy feliz, pues ahora me retracto.

¿Saben porque?

VICTORIA REGRESO!

Pero hay algo bueno. Al fin inicio mis estudios en Brujos e Hechiceros.

Ah! Felix, Garrett, Demetri , Alec, Jane y Heidi. Vendrán al instituto con migo en Forks. Gracias a un hechizo sus ojos se notaran como humanos.  
…


	9. El acantilado

Marzo

La manada de Sam, esta peleando con Victoria. Mientras que Jake me "cuida". Quede de ver a Jacob en la push, es una playa Quileute.

Y ahora me encuentro con Jake en la playa, caminado.  
-Y que haces para divertirte?-pregunte sin ningún animo.  
-Pues, saltamos de ese acantilado-dijo señalando-Pero es muy peligroso para un humano-Bingo! Yo no soy humana.

Sonó un celular, sacándome de mis pasamientos. Era el de Jake.  
-Disculpa-dijo-Hola… ¿Qué?...si…voy para allá-dijo y colgó-Bella, tengo que ir. Quédate aquí-Asentí. Perfecto! Así podre divertirme en el acantilado.  
-Ok, adiós-su fue. Levante mi mano y la hice en puños **(N/A: si han visto Grachi entenderá. Así como lo hace Bella, lo hace Mia).** Unos segundos después me encontraba en el acantilado. Enfrente del mar.

Estoy en unos pequeños pasos para saltar. Levante mis brazos para que sea más divertido.

Salte.

Sentí una adrenalina en mis, más fuerte cuando encontré a Dave. La energía me consumía. Las olas no se hubo esperar. Me atraparon las olas. El agua. La marea. Todo contra mí, mi mano no se movía. Deje de luchar contra ellos, y me deje llevar. Recordé a Edward. Todo. Cuando lo vi. Nuestra primer beso, mi primer beso. Cuando me salvo de James.

No me di cuenta, que mas me hundía. Se supone que tengo la inmortalidad. Pero si te paso algo como mi caso, puedes morir.

Es mi fin.

…


	10. ¿La hechicera es Bella?

**POV-EDWARD.**

Ya había pasado 6 meses. 6 miserables meses, desde que no veo a mi amada. Me pregunto como será de ella. Ya me olvido? Esa pregunta me aterraba pero es la que más pensaba.

Mi familia y los Denali, nos acompañan a ir a Italia ya que nos mandaron un mensaje de que teníamos que hablar del Tema de las Brujos e Hechiceras. A los vampiros no les gustan a ese especie ya que son más poderosos.

Ahora estamos todos los clanes reunidos en el castillo de los Vulturi.  
Aro, Cayo y Marco están sentados ahora en su trono. Y nosotros enfrente de ellos.  
-Queridos amigos-saludo Aro-Que gusto que pudieran venir.

Uno pensamiento me llamaron la atención.

_Ese es Garrett…no puede ser!... es el!...esta con los Vulturi o esta en otro clan?_-pensó Kate.

Mire a la dirección que ella ve. Es un muchacho de su edad. Aparecer esta concentrado en un mensaje de ¿correo?

Empezó a escribir rápidamente y leí lo que escribió:

_Bella, suerte con lo de Jacob, y creo que tus problemas de las motos ya no serán en 3 meses más. Ah será mejor que no nos visites porque Aro tiene unos problemas y no te queremos en peligros._

_Toma tu tiempo en lo de la escuela de Brujos e Hechiceros. Suerte.  
Ah! Lo de Kate, me va muy mal. Dos clanes se quedaran con nosotros y entre ellos mi ex-novia._

_Deséame Suerte. _

_Cuídate._

_Garrett._

Ese era mi Bella. Preguntas se vinieron a mi ¿Quién es Jacob? ¿De que motos habla? ¿Qué pasara en 3 meses? ¿Cuál es el problema?¿Le estará mintiendo para que no se encuentre conmigo? ¿El sabe quien soy? ¿Es su novia? ¿Escuela de Brujos e Hechiceras? ¿Ella es la causante de que Aro ya no odie a los Brujos e Hechiceras? ¿Cómo que nos quedaremos con ellos? Porque era obvio que nosotros somos eso clanes.

El recibió un coreo y es de ella. La verdad no se si es Bella.

_Siento que algo tramas pero lo dejare pasar. Salúdame a mi mejor amiga, Jane. Y a todos los demás.  
Ah! Suerte con Kate. _

_Cuídate._

_Bella._

¿Mejor amiga Jane?!

-Aro-salude-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
-Seguro-dijo firmemente  
-Porque de tantos siglos odiando a los Brujos e Hechiceras de repente cambias?-pregunte  
-Porque me e dado cuenta que no todos quieren destruirnos-dijo.  
-Y podemos saber quien es la causante de esto?-pregunte  
-No, será mejor que no la ponga en riesgo-dijo

Bufe en mi mente.

Sentí una mirada clava en mí. Me voltee y era…

Garrett.

Que me mandaba dagas en los ojos.

_Maldito_-pensó. Y yo que le hice?

AL final nos quedamos con los Vulturi. Me entere que Demetri, Garrett, Jane y Felix irán al instituto de Forks. Todos nos quedamos en shock.

Alice tuvo una visión de Bella que me destrozo totalmente. Ella salto de un acantilado.

.

.

.

**POV-BELLA**

Fiiiuu!-suspire. Jacob me salvo.

.

.

.

_**1 semana después…**_

Me iba muy bien con los hechizos y eso que aun no entro a la otra escuela. Me entere que solo vendrían Garrett, Jane, Demetri y Felix. Alec y Heidi se quedaron allá.

Llegue al instituto tarde. Mi primera clase me la perdí. Ahora tengo la segunda que es literatura.

Cuando llegue al salón me sorprendí lo que vi.

…


	11. Rencuentros y Descubrimiento

**POV-BELLA**

No podría creer mis amigos ya están aquí!

Pero…al igual que los Cullen y Denali.

-Pase -dijo el profesor. Yo asentí. Me fui a donde estaba Garrett.  
-Hola-saludo emocionado.  
-Hola-salude también emocionada. Al lado mío esta Jane y Demtri. Atrás están Edward y Tanya. Juntos. Alice y Kate.

-¿Y quien quiere leer su poema?-pregunto el profesor.  
-Yo-dijo Demetri.  
-Claro pase-animo el profesor.  
Demetri fue al frente y empezó a leer. Lo cual me sorprendió mucho!

_Tus ojos representan tu alma._

_Tus labios representa la felicidad._

_Tu sonrisa representa la alegría._

_La primera vez que te vi me enamore._

_Tu ser es todo para mí._

_No me conoces. Pero yo a ti si._

_La felicidad me la darías si estuviera en mí. _

Me quede en shock. Fue Demetri el que me envió el mensaje.  
-Maravilloso-dijo el profe. Ahí toco el timbre. Demetri agarro sus cosas y se fue, o mejor dicho huyo.

No me di cuenta que respiro agitada y tengo la boca en forma de una pequeña "o".  
-Bellita ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Garrett.  
-Eh?-dije volteándome para verlo.  
-¿Qué paso? ¿Sabes porque Demetri huyo?-bueno al menos no soy la única que lo noto. Jane a mi lado empezó a reírse.  
-Tu lo sabias?-pregunte  
-Claro, quien crees que le dio el correo electrónico-dijo en una sonrisa  
-No es gracioso-dije molesta.  
-Claro que si-dijo Jane entre risas  
-Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga-dije con una sonrisa  
-Claro que si-dijo feliz  
-¿De que me perdí?-pregunto Garrett.  
-Luego te digo-dije y me fui.

Este seria un día MUY LARGO…

.

.

.

**POV-EDWARD**

Cuando mi ángel entro por esa puerta me quede en shock. Pensé que salto del acantilado. Yo quería besarla. Pero ella se fue con Garreett, no me di cuenta que tenia mis manos en puños.

El profesor pregunto quien quería leer su poema.

_Hazlo Demetri! Tu puedes! Vamos! _–pensó Demetri.  
-Yo-dijo Demetri. _Solo léelo. Dile lo que sientes en ese poema_-pensó Demetri. Eso ya me cayó mal.  
-Edward cálmate-me dijo Tanya. 

Demetri se levanto y fue al frente. Leyó:

_Tus ojos representan tu alma._

_Tus labios representa la felicidad._

_Tu sonrisa representa la alegría._

_La primera vez que te vi me enamore._

_Tu ser es todo para mí._

_No me conoces. Pero yo a ti si._

_La felicidad me la darías si estuviera en mí. _

_Que romántico el amor. Lastima que Bella no siente lo mismo por el. _–pensó Jane riéndose en su mente.

¡¿Qué?! El poema es para ella. Yo quería arrancarle la cabeza.

El timbre toco, yo meque de ahí, mientras que Demetri huía. Escuche atentamente la platica de de Garrett, Bella y Jane.

-Bellita ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Garrett. ¿Bellita?  
-Eh?-dijo Bella  
-¿Qué paso? ¿Sabes porque Demetri huyo?-pregunto Garrett. Jane a su lado empezó a reírse.  
-Tu lo sabias?-pregunto  
-Claro, quien crees que le dio el correo electrónico-dijo Jane  
-No es gracioso-dijo molesta.  
-Claro que si-dijo Jane entre risas  
-Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga-dijo con una sonrisa. Vi que Alice se puso más pálida de lo normal. Ella también esta atenta a la conversación al igual que Kate y Tanya.  
-Claro que si-dijo feliz. Se puso peor Alice.  
-¿De que me perdí?-pregunto Garrett.  
-Luego te digo-dijo y se fue.

Garrett miro a Jane para que le diera una explicación.  
-Te lo digo en el camino-dijo Jane y tomo el brazo de Garrett y se lo llevo.

Alice y Kate están hechas de furia. Pero no dijeron nada, en cambio en sus mentes es un infierno.

Ya no vi a Bella en ninguna parte.

Eso me asusto, estará buscando a Demetri?

…


	12. Amaya Velez

**POV-BELLA**

Estaba caminado para ir a mi próxima clase, ya que se acaba la de literatura. Y vaya en como acabo!

Sentí que unos brazos débiles me arrastraban. Sonreí al ver que era y nada menos que…

-Angela!-salude  
-Bella! Hay que ir a la escuela de Brujos e Hechiceras porque tenemos que recoger nuestros horarios. En especial tu-dijo en una sonrisa. Cuando menciono eso, la arrastra hacia la otra escuela-Bella, es al otro lado-dijo ocultando la risa.  
-Oh! Claro-_Vaya, Bella! La energía que tienes_. Suspire. Maldita voz en mi cabeza.

Llegamos en frente de unos casilleros en total eran 8 y todos juntos, del color a celeste.

Yo mire a Angela para que me diera una explicación. Ella solo sonreía.

De repente los casilleros se abrieron en dos, mostrando como una cueva. Angela entro en ellos, yo no sabia que hacer. Retrocedí por miedosa. Cuando sentí que un viento me arrastraba hacia ellos. Me esta succionando. El viento es de un color rosa, con brillos. Veía borroso gracias a ese brillo. Ya estaba por cruzar ya que era muy fuerte el viento, hasta que me apoye o me sujete de los casilleros, pero mi lucha fue en vano, ya que el viento se volvió mas intenso. Así que me deje llevar.

Caí torpemente al suelo. Levante mi rostro, y no pude creer lo que vi. Era la escuela que tanto me han hablado. Era de todo blanco, había escaleras en formas raras. Lo único que se definiera era los personas…perdón los Brujos e Hechiceras. Aun en el suelo. Ja! Que gran impresión.

-¿Te ayudo?-pregunto una voz suave  
-Em…si gracias-le dije. Me ayudo dándome una mano. La tome y me pare.  
-Hola, soy Amaya Velez ¿Tu eres nueva no? Ja! Claro o si no, no te hubieras caído-dijo con una sonrisa torcida. **(N/A: Si han visto grachi 3 sabrán quien es.)**  
-Hola, soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella. Y si soy nueva, como ya has notado-dije señalando el lugar donde me trasporte. Y era una puerta, con círculos.**  
**Ella –Amaya Velez-tiene el cabello de un tono cafe, pero no intenso. El cabello lo tiene recogido en una elegante cola de caballo. Los ojos celestes. Su piel de un tono de color blanco pero no me superaba. Vestía una falda negra, con unos tacones negros también. No altos. Su blusa holgada de gris, con una imagen de una calavera. Tiene un guante negro de cuero en su mano derecha. Todo eso y le queda bien. **  
**-Bueno, Adiós-dijo.  
-Espera!-  
-¿Si?-  
-Bueno sabes donde puedo encontrar mi horario-le dije con una sonrisa tímida.  
-Claro, voy para allá. Tu solo sígueme-dicho eso y se fue a la velocidad vampírica. Que bueno que me acostumbre a eso. De igual forma le seguí el rastro hasta que la encontré. Esta enfrente de una ¿recepción? O algo así.

-O Bella! Por fin llegas-dijo-Ella es Mili, encargada de nuestros horarios-dijo **(N/A: Mili la dejare a su imaginación pero recuerden que no es vieja es como de 24 años).**  
-Hola, soy Isabella Swan pero dime Bella-la salude.  
-Hola Bella-dijo. Busco unos papeles y saco una hoja pequeña, era la mitad de una hoja normal-Ten-me la entrego-Son tus horarios-dijo.  
-Adiós-dijimos al mismo tiempo Amaya y yo. Nos alejamos de Mili para que otros busquen sus horarios.  
-Bueno que tienes de clases para mañana?-me pregunto  
-Mañana tengo-vi en mi hoja-Animal, Especies, Pestes Naturales, Historia y Leyendas e Mitos. Y tu?-pregunte  
-Haber-miro su hoja- Pestes Naturales, Especies, Historia, Animal y Leyendas e Mitos. Mira esas son las materias que vamos a ver mañana, ósea Martes. Y tocamos juntas en Especies que se trata de Vampiros, Licántropos, Churikanay, etc. Y también Leyendas e Mitos que su nombre lo dice.  
-Ok, gracias-  
-De nada y donde vives?-pregunto-Es que aquí todos son de diferentes lugares-me explico.  
-Soy de Forks, Washington-  
-Un momento, ¿Entonces te has topados con vampiros? Digo es que allá es frio y hay un bosque, y casi nunca ahí sol.  
-Si me e topados con vampiros-  
-Wauw-  
-Y tu? ¿Te has topados con vampiros?-pregunte  
-Si. Cuando fui a visitar a mi tía en Chile.- ** (N/A: En Chile si hace frio y hay un bosque:** ** wiki/File:Temperate_rainforest_ ****)****  
**-Y… ¿Dónde vives?-pregunte  
-Vivo en Columbia, Canada-  
-Oye!-  
-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida  
-Vivimos Cerca-dije  
-Si-concordó  
-Entonces porque usas falda si allá hace frio?-pregunte  
-Bueno, use un conjuro-  
-Ah…-me limite a decir. -Sabes como puedo llegar a Forks?-pregunte.  
-Si. Ven sígueme-y salió igual que como la otra vez.

La encontré en el mismo lugar donde caí hace poco. Esta en una puerta, la misma de los círculos.

-Bueno es aquí-dijo  
-Ok… ¿Oye, y los libros?-pregunte  
-Ah! Bueno, te dan los libros en la clase, pero algunos no tienen libros. Lleva unas 2 libretas y también tienes que traer un Mac para investigar o cualquier laptop. Es obligatorio. Y también tenemos 5 clases a la semana. Son 9 en total.-dijo  
-Gracias-  
-De nada. Y nos vemos-se despidió  
-Adiós, Amaya-dije  
-Adiós, Bella-dijo

Abrí la puerta. Pero…

-Espera-la mire-Un consejo cuidado en como te transporta, y no le tengas miedo o sino te pasara lo mismo-dijo Amaya  
-Gracias. Adiós-

.

.

.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto-¿Me dirás como le hiciste?  
-Emmm…-Mierda! Me atraparon.  
El levanto una ceja de diversión.  
-No se de que hablas-dije inocentemente  
-Bella, cuando estaba pasando por el pasillo no olí tu olor y luego te apareces así como nada.  
-Hay! Emmett, de seguro de tantos golpes que te da Rosalie te dejo sin olfato-dije con una sonrisa picara-Bueno yo ya me voy a mi clases-dije  
-Eh, Bella. Estamos a última hora y ya faltan 5 minutos para que toque el timbre para la salida-dijo Emmett. Wuaw tanto tiempo.  
-Uff, y-ya sab-bia-tartamudee nerviosa.  
El levanto una ceja divertido.

Toco el timbre.

-Bueno adiós, Emmett-dije y me fui. O más bien huí.

Casi me descubre. Sali del edificio, y me sorprendí lo que vi.

Demetri.

Camine o más bien corrí. El se percato de mi presencia y se voltio a verme frente a frente. Lo abrace. El no me lo devolvió pero un segundo después si.

-Me tenias muy preocupada-dije todavía en el abrazo.  
-Perdón-se disculpo  
Suspire-Tu y Yo tenemos que hablar-dije soltándome del abrazo.  
El asintió.  
-Bella-me llamo Garrett-¿Dónde estabas?.  
Una gran sonrisa se puso en mí.-Oh! Garrett te tengo que contar muchas cosas-dije  
-Bueno en cantado de escucharte-dijo Garrett  
-¿Entonces me acompañas a mi casa?-pregunte  
-Si vamos-dijo-Adiós, Chicos-se despidió  
-Adiós-dijo Jane, Demetri y Felix.  
-Adiós-me despedí.

Estábamos caminando hasta llegar hasta mi Chevery. El abrió la puerta del copiloto.  
-Ah No! Yo manejare-dije molesta  
-Hay! Vamos Bells-dijo  
-Además no creo que aguantes la lentitud-dije  
-Lo intentare-dijo  
Suspire derrotada-Ok.-dicho eso me subí al copiloto.

Cerró mi puerta y subió al otro lado. El levanto la mano y me la extendió, dándole permiso. Le di las estúpidas llaves. El sonrió sabiendo que eso me enfada más.

Lo encendió y manejo. Le di las indicaciones para que condujera hacia mi casa, se estaciono y bajamos. La patrulla de Charlie aun no estaba eso me deja tiempo para hablar con Garrett.

Al subir a mi cuarto me senté en la cama, el hizo lo mismo. Le conté todo. Hasta mi tropiezo hasta lo de Emmett.

-Wauw-dijo  
-Casi me descubre-dije  
-Lo se-  
-Oye, ¿que paso después que me fui de la clase de literatura?-pregunte.  
-Oh Bella, Bella, Bella-dijo en un suspiro. Y con una sonrisa picara.  
-¿Qué paso?-pregunte preocupada y nerviosa.  
-Tengo mucho que contarte-dijo. Hizo una pausa y continúo…

…

**Gracias por leer, y gracias por sus mensajes…espero que les guste ya que es largo. Eso es para ustedes: **

**-****Aoko45**

**-****lis3011**

**-****KariiSwanCullen**


	13. El esta aquí porque ellos están aquí

**POV-BELLA**

El dio una pausa y continúo…

-Cuando tú te fuiste Salí de la clase, ya que Jane me diría porque se reían y porque huyo Demetri -Asentí- Salimos del salón, y me llevo a un pasillo y me dijo que ella le dio el correo que me diste para estar en contacto contigo- Asentí- Me dijo que Demetri te escribió el poema que leyó en la clase de literatura y que en el correo se puso como anónimo. Y que tú le gustas-me dijo  
-Mmmm…¿Hay algo más? ¿Verdad?- pregunte  
-Si-  
-Ok, no te quedes callado ¡Habla!-le ordene  
-Después que me conto, escuchamos unos paso venir. Y su olor, no eran humanos.  
-Los Cullen-susurre  
-Si. Eran Edward, Alice, Tanya y Kate-dijo  
-Bueno que les dijeron?-pregunte emocionada.  
-Kate pregunto que hacíamos, celos- Asentí- Alice fulminaba a Jane, de seguro porque dijiste que son mejores amigas- Asentí – Edward te juro que casi se lanza en sima de mi- me reí.  
-Hay Garrett-dije entre risas  
-Bueno. Nos preguntaron que queríamos- puse mas atención- Yo solo les dije que estar contigo, y fue eso que hizo explotar a Edward, y Bella debo decirte que Jane uso su don.  
-Hay no!-dije  
-Si-dijo  
-¿crees que ya no se me acerquen?-la verdad yo no quería que se alejaran. No otra vez.  
-No lo creo, si Emmett lo hizo porque ellos no. Yo creo que piensas que te queremos hacer daño, por eso se quedaran. Cuando supieron que íbamos a Forks y a tu escuela, ellos decidieron venir. Solo para ver que hacíamos- eso me dolió.  
-Ok-dije simplemente  
El me dio un abrazo-¿Bella?-  
-mmm-le dije, sabiendo que lo escucho  
-¿Qué paso con los Cullen y tu?-pregunto  
-Mas bien que paso con Edward y yo-le corregí  
El me soltó y me miro a los ojos.  
-Todo empezó desde mi llegada a Forks-empecé a relatar. El solo me miraba y asentía. Hasta que le dije lo de mi cumpleaños 18 el se tenso, le dije de mi viaje hasta aquí.

Yo baje mi cabeza avergonzada.  
-Bella, lo que pude notar es que Edward no esta con Tanya-lo mire- Y que el se puso celoso por mi respuesta. Creo que aun te ama-me dijo  
-Pero tu dijiste que solo regresaron porque ustedes venían-dije triste  
-Hey! Yo trato de animarte viendo el lado positivo y tu solo estas en el negativo-dijo con una sonrisa

Suspire.

-Oh! Garratt-le llame. Levante mi cabeza-Tengo que comprar una cosas para mañana. ¿Me ayudas?-le dije  
-¿Lo de la otra escuela?-pregunto  
-Si-  
-Claro, ¿Qué ocupas?-me pregunto  
-Bueno, 2 libretas y una laptop rápida-dije  
-Eso no será problema. Las conseguiré con facilidad- Asentí. El se paro y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla  
-Adiós-me despedí  
-Adiós, Bella-

Me quede dormida. Hasta que olí un olor.

Abrí los ojos bruscamente pero verlo.

Oh No!

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte levantándome de mi cama  
-La pregunta es que hacen ellos aquí-dijo con esa voz aterciopelada.

Me di cuenta que el solo estaba aquí para saber de ellos, no de mi. Me dio tanta rabia que apreté los puños, y mis ojos se tornaron de lágrimas de ira.

…

**Se que es muy corto, pero así les dejo con la duda xD jajaja que mala, perdón y gracias por leer. **


	14. AVANCE del Siguiente Capi

**POV-EDWARD**

Ahora me encuentro en la cafetería con mis hermanos y primas. Todos los humanos hablaban de nuestra llegada… otra vez. Y se preguntaban por Bella.

Angela entro a la cafetería muy feliz. Se sentó con sus amigos y empezó a charlar.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?-pregunto Jessica  
Bufo Rosalie-De seguro solo la quiere por nuestra llegada-dijo Rose.  
-Tal vez se perdió-dijo Angela en una sonrisa y conteniendo la risa. Todos la miraron confundida-Broma privada.  
Todos a coro dijeron un "Ahhh"  
-Me pregunto que le paso-dijo Jasper  
-Yo también-dijo Alice  
_Edward y si le paso algo malo a Bella-_pensó Alice  
-Ni lo pienses-le dije a Alice.  
_-_Ya lo pensé-dijo Alice

**Ya que me e tardado en escribir les dejo un adelanto. **


	15. Siendo sincero, Te amo!

**POV-EDWARD **

Después de nuestra confrontación con Garrett y Jane. Que por cierto Jane uso su don conmigo, me dio más miedo que Bella salga lastimada. No lo soportaría. Así que decide hablarle hoy. Obvio cuando ella se valla a su casa.

Ahora me encuentro en la cafetería con mis hermanos y primas. Todos los humanos hablaban de nuestra llegada… otra vez. Y se preguntaban por Bella.

Angela entro a la cafetería muy feliz. Se sentó con sus amigos y empezó a charlar.

-oigan, recuerdan que escuchamos como Angela se acerca a Bella y luego ya no la vimos más-Ellos asintieron-Bueno, hay que escuchar de que hablan.-les dije  
-Ok. A escuchar!-dijo Emmett

-¿Dónde esta Bella?-pregunto Jessica  
Bufo Rosalie-De seguro solo la quiere por nuestra llegada-dijo Rose.  
-Tal vez se perdió-dijo Angela en una sonrisa y conteniendo la risa. Todos la miraron confundida-Broma privada.  
Todos a coro dijeron un "Ahhh"  
-Me pregunto que le paso-dijo Jasper  
-Yo también-dijo Alice  
_Edward y si le paso algo malo a Bella-_pensó Alice  
-Ni lo pienses-le dije a Alice.  
_-_Ya lo pensé-dijo Alice

Toco el timbre.

-Vámonos ya-dijo Kate  
-Si-animo Irina

Todos se fueron a su próxima clase. A mi me toca Biología, espero tocar con ella.

Entre al salón y la espere. Nada. Nada. Nada. Nada.

Toco el timbre. Mierda!

Salí a mi próxima clase y me fui.

No puse atención en nada, algunos que otros maestros me miraban y pensaban feo porque para ellos "es de mala educación salir del instituto y luego regresar como si nada" fueron sus palabras.

Salí de mi última clase al estacionamiento del instituto. La verdad ya me quería ir. Mire a la dirección donde Bella se estaciona y ¡ahí estaba todavía su Chevery!. Un viento cayó a mí y olí su olor. Fresas. Mire a la dirección del aroma y ahí esta mi Bella.

Ella empezó a correr y cuando se topo con alguien lo abrazo.

¿Qué mierda?...

-hui! Hermano ya te la bajaron la novia-dijo Emmett. Ni me di cuenta que estaban a mi lados todos, y menos que tenia las manos en puños.  
-¡Emmett!- la regaño Alice-Recuerda que Bella no es la novia de Edward. Recuerda que por su culpa ya no tengo mejor amiga-dijo entre dientes.  
-Yo mejor me voy-dije. Me subí a mi volvo y me fui. Olvide decirle a Tanya, ya que ella se va conmigo. Hay! Que mas da, comoquiera siempre me acosa.

Llegue a la mansión. Tendría que hablar con Carlisle. Sobre que ahora Bella es "amigos" de los Vulturi.

Entre. –Carlisle-le llame.  
-¿Qué pasa hija?-pregunto Esme.  
-Es Bella-dije  
-Hijo-me llamo Carlisle-Ella esta muert-lo interrumpí  
-No!-dije-La vimos. Y peor aun, es amiga de los Vulturi.  
-¿Cómo es posible que siga viva? Si Alice la vio saltar del acantilado, no vio que alguien la rescato. ¿y como también es posible que sea amiga de los Vulturi si es una humana? –pensó en voz alta.  
-No se Carlisle-admití.  
-Hay que hablar con ellos para ver que quieren-dijo Carlisle  
-Alice, Tanya, Kate y yo fuimos a preguntarle que querían y ellos dijeron-la rabia se apodero de mi, aun recordando que me respondieron- Que querían estar con Bella. Bueno Garrett el ex-novio de Kate respondió eso.

_mmm… Tendré que hablar con Aro para ver que esta pasando-_pensó Carlisle.

-Me voy a mi cuarto-anuncie. Me quería cambiar para hablar con ella sobre el peligro de los Vulturi.

Me meti en la ducha, con agua caliente y me puse la ropa interior, mi remera gris y unos jeans negros. Baje listo, aunque aun con mi cabello húmedo.

-Hola, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte ya que todas sus caras están serias.  
-Paso algo raro con Bella-se limito a decir Emmett.  
-¡¿Qué?!-exclame  
-Estaba caminado como todo buen niño bonito a su ultima clase cuando iba a pasar por un pasillo algo hizo ruido como unos casilleros abriéndose. Empecé a escuchar y olfatear pero de repente olí a Fresas. Bella. Luego unos casilleros se escuchar chocar. Hable con ella pero solo me dijo que de tantos golpes que me da mi querida Rose-dijo viendo a Rosalie con cariño-me esta afectando. Eso dijo-termino de relatar.  
-Wauw. Ya vez Emmett es verdad. Como podría hacer eso Bella si solo es una simple humana.-dijo Jasper.  
-La verdad Jasper, creo que Bella ya no es la Bella que conocemos. Digo ahora es amiga de los Vulturis y de repente se aparece de la nada. Creo que algo esta pasando. No creo que los Vulturis quieran a una humana-dijo Rose.  
-Yo ya me voy-dije. Sin esperar respuesta me fui. Corri a la casa de Bella pero un olor me atrapó. Con los puños cerrados con fuerza espere hasta que Garrett se fuera de su habitación. Se tardo pero se fui. Cuando entre Bella apenas se estaba empezando a quedar dormida. Cuando de repente abrió los bruscamente a posarse en mi. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto levantándose de la cama  
-La pregunta es que hacen ellos aquí-dijo. Aunque quería saber que hacia el aquí.

Bella apretó los puños y sus ojos se tornaron que lagrimas de ira, pero algo me llamo la atención. Sus ojos. Rojos. Como si hubiera tomado sangre.

-Mira Edward lo que ellos hagan no es de tu incumbencia. Y si tu familia esta tan desesperada por saber que hacen aquí para enviarte -¿Qué? ¿Ella piensa que ellos me enviaron? _Pues o si no porque se pondría así -_¡Yo te diré! Ellos vinieron a visitarme porque soy amiga de Jane Vulturi al igual que Garrett, Demtri y Felix. Y también ¡soy casi hija de Aro Vulturi!-  
-Bella en primero no vine a verte porque según tu me enviaron. Vine a advertirte que ellos eran malos, pero al ver que ellos son tu familia no te diré nada-dije con dolor- y siéndote sincero-me levante de la silla y camine a la ventana-¡Te amo!-dije con tan claridad para un humana. Dicho eso me Salí y corrí a mi casa.

**POV-BELLA**

Me quede en shock.

¡El me dijo Te amo!

Aun en shock me puse mi piyama, la verdad no tenía ganas de bañarme, estaba muy cansada. Me acosté en mi cama y me quede dormida y soñé con Edward.

…

**Lamento que no e actualizado, pero… ¡Estuve bloqueada! Joder… fue horrible… pero espero no atrasarme .**

**Gracias por comentar y gracias por algunos nuevos que leen mis locuras**

***Los quiero***


End file.
